


《成名在望》3

by Lokilin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, yzsn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilin/pseuds/Lokilin
Relationships: yzsn/宇宙邵年 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	《成名在望》3

邵浩帆洗完澡，手迟疑的放在浴室门把上。

白得反光的身体不着寸缕，脑袋上还戴了对猫耳朵发夹。

这是他出发前偷偷摸摸塞进行李箱里面，准备送给林哲宇的惊喜，现在却开始犹豫起来。

“邵浩帆你还没洗完啊?”旁边突然响起敲门声。

“急，急什么！”邵浩帆吓得一激灵。

“我听你水声停了好久了，你没事儿吧？”

“能有什么事……我就是在…在搞我的邵氏护肤！”

“噢那行吧，我先睡了啊。”

睡了？？？

“诶你……！”邵浩帆想到惊喜都快泡汤了，情急之下拉开了浴室门，没想到正中某人下怀。

林哲宇正守在门口，等着里面那只磨磨唧唧的小野马自投罗网呢。门一扭开，他就把邵浩帆抱起来扔到床上，自己也顺势覆了上去。

他这才发现邵浩帆头上的一对猫耳朵。

怀里的人早就涨红了一张俊脸，邵浩帆羞得要死，干脆直接就把眼睛闭上了，却不知自己这幅紧张的模样，落到爱人眼里，是一番怎样勾人的景象。

惊喜的效果几乎立竿见影，邵浩帆马上感觉到有硬物抵在腿根处。

林哲宇却按耐住自己的欲望，只抚弄着他细软的发丝和毛茸茸的耳朵。邵浩帆有些疑惑的睁开眼睛，正好撞进林哲宇望着他的眼波。

纤长细密的睫毛下是一片静谧温柔的湖水，叫他甘愿就此沉溺。

邵浩帆忍不住凑上去在林哲宇的唇上亲了一口，故作镇定的问他:“生日礼物，喜欢吗？”

林哲宇箍住他的后颈加深了这个吻，将离之际，贴着他的唇瓣回答他:“…喜欢。”复而又开始唇齿交缠，难舍难分。

林哲宇的手顺着邵浩帆光裸细腻的肌肤一路摸索向下，发现穴口触感湿润，手指轻松的就顶了进去。

“你自己扩张过了?”

“嗯…”邵浩帆眼神闪躲，像是一只熟透的虾子蜷缩在他的身下，浑身都泛着情动的粉色。

林哲宇没有说话，只是吻了吻他的鼻尖，手上加快了脱衣服的速度。

“出来之前我都打算放过你的…是你自己送上门的噢。”说完不等邵浩帆反应，他将邵浩帆的双腿搭在肩上，粗大的茎头破开湿热的肉壁，像楔子深深的钉进内里。

“啊…呃啊……”邵浩帆克制不住的发出呻吟。

尺寸傲人的茎身肆意地在湿滑炽热的嫩肉里鞭挞驰骋，饱满的囊袋沉重地撞上紧窄的穴口，掀起雪白的臀浪。

林哲宇借着窗外的霓虹，看着溺于情爱中的邵浩帆。毛茸茸的猫耳随着撞击频率抖动着，鸦黑的碎发贴伏在他汗湿的额头上，稚气的鼻梁痣也湿淋淋的，脸颊被情欲蒸腾得潮红，唇红齿白间溢出的喘息，像一只刚成精的小猫妖，纯洁又色情。

林哲宇硬得发疼，像是要把自己快要满溢的爱意灌注进他的身体里，每一击都又深又重，邵浩帆被他顶得发晕，想要逃开，又被林哲宇拽着脚踝拖回来狠操。

“嗯啊…呜……你慢…慢一点……”邵浩帆的喘息染上哭腔，眼尾眉梢却含着无尽的欲望。

“慢一点…怎么把这盒用完，这可是你给我挑的，嗯?”林哲宇压着他的腿对折到胸前，继续晃动着腰大肆地操干着。

“都说了，是你自己送上门的。”

“…生日礼物我很喜欢，所以我准备今天就把它用完。”林哲宇的语气很温柔，下身的动作却凶猛又深刻。

“呜…我…错了…我错了我错了……”

“晚了。”

我可能要死了，邵浩帆眼泪汪汪的想。

——tbc——


End file.
